Noah Cooper
'''Noah Halpert '''is a Main Character in The Johnny Cooper Series who is the brother of Johnny Cooper, Jamie Cooper and Rickon Cooper. He is also the son of Jim Halpert and Knack. He's known to be a half-human, half-celestial, who was separated by Johnny and Jamie during an attack by Anton Shakur where Noah and Rickon are forced to go on an adventure. Noah is a member of House Cooper because of his bloodline. Biography '''Noah Halpert '''was born in September 15, 2007 to Jim Halpert a human, and Knack, a God/Celestial, making him a hybrid of two. Jim and Knack hooked up again years later after giving birth to Johnny Cooper and Jamie Cooper, where now they made love in top of the Eiffel Tower which created Noah Cooper alongside his younger brother, Rickon Cooper. Noah Cooper was taken care by Jamie Cooper after Jim's supposed "Death" and Knack's departure. He usually pranked his brothers, getting the hand traits from Jim and his mind was similar to Johnny when it came to decisions. One time, a robber had Jamie and Johnny at gunpoint, where Noah gave the robber a bag of money, the robber getting excited, went thru the bag where he was greeted by a bomb that blew him up, making that Noah's first victim. After a while being alone with his brothers in the streets, they where taken by the police and put into the Nun's orphanage where he shared rooms with Rickon and where forced to work everyday. Johnny and Jamie usually left to earn money while Noah and Rickon where left alone, but to make the work interesting, Noah teached Rickon how to prank like him. Upon showing him, they pranked all the nun's in the church by rotting the food in everybody's food, having Shrek's face in every hallway. Along with throwing pies at the nun's faces and ripping their clothes off so the kids in the church can have something to jerk off to. Noah and Rickon became legends in the orphanage. One day, Johnny told them that Jamie was kicked out and was stuck with Noah and Rickon where they teached him how to prank as well. However Jamie returned 4 months later telling the Coopers that he found a job that payed better but needed to go for a long time. To make it up, he told him he found Jim Halpert's old stuff which included a diary of his journey's and possible treasure. Upon going there with Rickon, Noah and Kenyon, they found out someone already lives there but had no problem breaking in since they've done it before. Upon entering, they see ancient artifacts and most of Jim's treasure that he found before his supposed "death". Johnny then found a missing piece of a note that Jim gave him which included the location of the Cooper Cane. Jamie found a note that included another Cane in another different location. Rickon, Noah and Kenyon also found maps that showed them where their Canes where. Along with maps of treasures that Jim never found. Upon collecting the maps, they where greeted with Anton Shakur holding them at gun point. Shakur said he used to work with his father along with Shakur's brother, 2Pac who knew about a vault that included all of Jim's treasures. Shakur threaten to kill them if they ever stepped a foot in the vault, however Kenyon stabbed Shakur in the shoulder and the five made a run for it. Shakur's minions came for each and one of them and the five where separated. Noah and Rickon left together while Johnny was abducted by Mumkey Jones and Jamie went to Madagascar. Noah and Rickon being young, didn't knew what to do much but Noah using his pranking skills, learned how to steal which is similar to what Johnny and Jamie used to do. However one day, they where caught by Paul Blart when they where trying to steal guns at the Mall. Luckily they where able to outrun Blart as he fell over the fifth floor Mall and splattered his guts all over the floor. Noah laughed when Blart died while Rickon cried the whole time, so he took Rickon and flee the state as the police where chasing them. They went on to Alabama where they met a bunch of rednecks, having enough money, they gave it to Killer Keemstar and had their own house. Rickon talked to Noah about the maps they where given by Jim and the Canes they needed to find to fullfill their prophecy. However, they both had different locations in their maps. So Noah told Rickon that they would meet in Las Vegas and goodluck on the trip and don't get killed. So Noah went his separate way to find his Cooper Cane on a long adventure. He later went to Las Vegas after retrieving the Cane where he waited for Rickon to finish his journey, while waiting, Noah needed money so he went to the internet to learn how to do Poker. So he went on to beat 50 year old grown ass men and earning lots of money. However the employees caught him cheating in a camera and was held at gunpoint where they took his money and made him into their slave. When Rickon arrived to Vegas, Noah went on to tell him to leave but both where knocked out and Rickon was put to work. So they both had to clean shit from tables and bathrooms and was whipped a few times. However one day, Johnny, Jeans, Edpic and Bryan arrived to get drunk during a roadtrip. Noah saw Johnny and they both looked at each other, however they couldn't do anything and Noah was whipped. Johnny made a plan with Bryan and killed every manager in the Casino and saved Noah and Rickon where they were reunited. They caught up with the years they split and Noah took the name "Cooper" as his last name. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters